


Nagron Snippets

by BirdyMarie



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scenes, Vignettes, after the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyMarie/pseuds/BirdyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this languishing in my randoms folder, just scenes I wish we had seen.  Enjoy. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin formatting how does anyone make things pretty on this website

Agron came upon Nasir just as Spartacus was sweeping away to prowl through their budding camp. They had released another villa in their preparation to take the mines. He crept up behind his small lover and made sure to press chest against back for him to better feel the rumble of his voice. "Your smile now equals glare once reserved for the man," he said against the shell of Nasir's ear. He spread his fingers wide over each hip, always feeling the need to touch as much as he could at once. "Should I worry?" 

Nasir pressed back into him, making sure Agron felt every degree of the turn within his arms. His soft smile did not change to sly grin as expected at loving jest, however. "There are no worries to be had, by any now, as free men," he murmured, leaning up on toes to deliver pressing kiss. Agron searched his face when they parted, confused at Nasir's avoidance of usual teasing banter. 

"None at all?" Nasir's eyes crinkled, his smile was so wide, and he shook his head, rubbing their noses together. "You have no thought to spare for the swelling of our army and the large belly that now needs feeding?" Agron spoke against Nasir's seeking mouth. The smaller man gave a small chuckle and another shake of his head. "No mind for where we shall next sleep under solid roof?" The Syrian made a noise of protest along with his next head shake as Agron refused to kiss him again. "No fear of Rome after our heels, with collar clutched in her filthy, gluttonous hand?" Nasir finally threw his head back at that, laugh echoing over the tents. 

"Rome clutches nothing," he replied, voice grown husky and eyes heavy lidded. He jerked Agron's head finally down to him for a fierce kiss, fingers tight in his shorn hair. The German submitted to the attention, but furrowed questioning brows once released. His lover's brilliant smile returned again, along with voice thick with laughter. "There is no more bondage for us, for me." His next kiss was softer, then he shrugged delightedly. "They would simply kill me now." He laughed again. 

Agron reared away to search Nasir's precious face. "And this pleases you?" For the first time since their exchange began, Nasir's smile faded. Agron saw the awareness come behind his eyes as he realized what had been said, and he seemed to shrink before the German's eyes. He offered up a one shouldered shrug, mood visibly shaken and discomfited by unpleasant history. 

Agron growled deep in his chest as he swept the Syrian into deep kiss and fierce embrace. "I would rather you die than be taken for them again," he panted once they parted. Then smiled til his eyes crinkled, matching Nasir. "They cannot have you back." They stood with foreheads pressed together, alone for all the bustling of the camp. 

"Your understanding lifts spirits," Nasir whispered. 

"Your entire existence lifts cock," Agron rumbled before spiriting his small lover away to remind him of how very free he finally was.


	2. Stubborn

After the first long day of movement to a better site for battle preparation, Nasir pulled as much rank as he could and gathered many blankets and pallets for Agron to rest on. The giant fool refused to ride in the wagon with the other invalids. Instead he caused more strain on both his own body and Nasir himself, who would let no other rebel touch him. The mammoth was too tired to protest after war council with Spartacus and Nasir was able to push him down on the improvised bed, where he instantly fell to slumber. 

He woke slowly after dreams of Duro's smile and Sagovax's dead eyes and the terrifying blonde woman on a cross made of bones and cock. Nasir was holding his wrist. He knew his lover's touch. He tried to curl his hand around to link their fingers and startled awake to the nightmarish present.

"You curse and whimper in fitful sleep. I should leave you to it," the smaller man said. He did not look up from his task of winding fresh bandages about Agron's useless hands. "You did it to yourself," he rasped after a beat. Agron watched his beloved face warp and quiver, obviously battling strong emotion. Rage or grief, he could not tell. 

He licked dry lips and took breath to speak. "I would be left-"

The slap came so fast and hard his ear rung. He never saw his love move. The Syrian continued winding the bandages as if nothing had happened, as if the tears coursing down his precious nose were not obscuring his vision.

Seeing them, Agron heaved a sigh that ended as a sob. 

Nasir looked up at him, jaw and temples jumping with anger. 

"Rome cannot have you back, either," he rasped. 

Agron frowned, then as he recalled their previous conversations fought back his own tears. "They did not kill me," he replied.

"I will not leave you there," Nasir growled, crawling on top of him, gripping him by the back of the head so hard he felt hair pulling from his scalp. The shorter man pressed their foreheads together so hard Agron's neck hurt. "Not even in sleep, not even in death, not ever," he ground out, tears running from his nose onto Agron's. "They cannot have you back, you're mine," the last broken on a sob and Agron fought his lethargy and the pain still wracking his entire frame to wrap his rotten arms about his lover. He crushed Nasir's sobs into his own cracked ribs, praying to gods long forgotten to take his lover's pain unto himself. 

"I'm yours," he whispered into Nasir's hair. 

"I'm yours," he repeated back, rearing away from Agron's crushing grip with his surprising strength the German had so come to admire. A manic light shone in his eyes. 

"You will never belong to another," Agron replied. 

Nasir roared a vehement, "No," and if there was quite a bit of blood in their kiss, they could also agree it belonged there.


	3. Jealousy v. Possession

They had strut from the battlefield, world at their feet, sun setting on old troubles, hearts and hands light with the promise of dead weight of chains and worry being left behind them. 

Walking into the cities and villages they found looking for their new lives was another matter. 

"I almost miss the mountains," Adal said, plopping into their circle around their fire in their camp that was still very much outside the town. He immediately flopped onto his back. "The sheep never looked at us with such distaste."

Another rejection, then. He wrinkled his nose down at where the boys curls were stirring the dirt. "Your hair needs cutting again," Nasir said on a sigh, stirring whatever meal he had been able to scrape together over the edge of the fire.

"Yes, mother," the boy replied. 

Nasir looked up at the small party that had ventured into the village at first light and was now returning with the set of the sun. "No lodging?" he asked when his eyes found his love. 

"Nooo lodging," Agron sang back. The same as the previous town. They were getting smaller and wilder the further they were from the mountains. "No lodging, no market, no friends in this place." He eased himself down next to the boy, back to the settlement and eyes looking passed Nasir over their small camp. 

Before Nasir could join him in mulling over their almost two centuries of refugees left from the few legions that had survived the rebellion, Adal gave an enormous hoot of laughter. "Well there could have been one!" 

Agron - Nasir's eyebrows nearly flew off his face - pounded the back of his still heavily bandaged hand down onto the boy's lower stomach. It was the first show of temper from the German in at least a full month. The boy yelped and curled away from him on the ground, still laughing while Laeta stomped up and flopped onto the ground next to him. 

"You'll get dirt in your hair," Nasir said absently. 

She shrugged, staring at the sky. "Why are there never willing widowers?" she asked the first few twinkling stars. 

Agron's own eyebrows did a complicated dance in her direction to match his glare, but she was not paying him a bit of attention.

A grin slowly spread across Nasir's face as he realized what must have happened. "Was she at least hideous?" Agron turned to him, eyes wide. Nasir shrugged. "You would have been doing her a good turn, and us as well."

Adal's giggles exploded into loud guffaws and even Laeta snorted. "She was actually rather handsome, if he had lain with her-"

"His cock would not even swell to that point!" Agron roared, launching to his feet and striding to their tent. 

Nasir grinned and dropped the still hot ladel onto Adal's stomach in retaliation before following his gargantuan child of a lover.

He had been expecting scattered sheets and their one small table to be upended, but when he entered their tent, Agron was stood in the center, looking about himself helplessly. When he looked up at Nasir, his eyes were greener than usual due to the red rim forming at their edges. The Syrian stopped grinning. 

"My pulse, we only jest-"

"Is all this worth so little to you, then?" Agron interrupted, waving his arm about their assembled belongings. 

"What?"

Agron shrugged, looking down at his feet. 

"Agron, you are worth my life and then some." The German gasped but stopped himself from retaliating as he usually would whenever Nasir refused to be called the more precious of the two. His eyes flicked up to his lover's, lower lip trembling.

"But the thought of taking myself from our bed..." he hesitated at the suddenly angered look on Nasir's face, but pressed on, "that worries you not at all?"

Nasir looked up at him for a long while before crossing his arms over his chest and sauntering right up to Agron's. "If you ever sleep anywhere but beside me, I will shave my head."

Agron's eyes widened and he reached out without seeming to realize he had. Nasir stepped back from the touch and Agron appeared confused again. Nasir felt something swell inside of him then, something that often grew so big he thought he might burst with it. 

"My blood and my breath," he finally said, smiling softly and dropping his crossed arms. Agron immediately stepped to him and put his hands on his waist. Nasir rested his hands on Agron's biceps without even thinking about it. "That was not my concern," he said, finally recognizing the larger man's worry. "It is just that...the thought that others want you, and yet you choose me to return to-"

"Always," he said, breathless.

Nasir glanced down before looking up at him through heavy lashes. "I swell at knowing I have something others want," he confessed, stepping closer so Agron could feel him. He felt the other man's heart speed up under his wandering palms. "And knowing they can't have it." Agron dipped his head down and Nasir gave him the kiss with relish. 

"I do not worry," he finished, quite some time later. He drew lazy patterns across Agron's chest in the sweat that had been raised by their activity. 

"You have no need," rumbled from under his cheek. 

Nasir raised his head and rested his chin on Agron's sternum. He waited for the German to look down at him. "Nor do you. Ever," he offered. 

Agron threaded all ten of his fingers through Nasir's hair. "I will never fret again."


	4. Homestead

Nasir awoke slowly with the pleasant weight of his lover's arm across his chest. He hummed contentedly, shifting slightly to stretch into the morning, then running his fingertips lightly over Agron's...hairier than usual- he giggled to himself before even opening his eyes. Surely enough, as he propped himself up on his elbows so as not to dislodge the offending limb, there was his giant lover, sprawled across the foot of their bed, one leg thrown across Nasir's smaller trunk, the other hung over the side of the pallet, arms tossed up over his head and hanging off the foot. He could not keep the wide smile from his face. He leaned to sniff at the heel propped on his shoulder, making sure it was not too offensive before pressing a kiss to the sensitive arch that was so conveniently placed. Agron grunted before his toes curled around Nasir's cheek, rubbing twice and relaxing away again. The Syrian had to laugh. The man was always petting his face. He sat up, gently laying Agron's (heavy) leg across his lap. "I catch a chill as darling lover steals blankets for pillows," he rasped.

Agron's eyes popped open, years of military life making him instantly alert. He sniffed enormously to clear the sleep from his nose, and Nasir smiled again, ever more in love. "I grew too warm for rest," he growled back, scratching at his nose and throwing an arm over his eyes. The dawn was not yet bright enough for such theatrics, but the domesticated beast liked to play at being a grumpy waker, now there was no rush. 

The Syrian snorted, then crawled his way down over larger body. "Here, I shall cool you." He draped himself across Agron's admittedly warmer torso. The German hissed at the touch of Nasir's skin, which was in fact chilled. 

"Mm-mm," he objected, then quickly and deftly flipped Nasir over onto his back to the sound of his laughter, arms tight around him and face snugged up under the darker man's ear. "I will not allow you to catch chill and death while it is yet my turn for watch."

Nasir kept giggling, loving this man and loving their life. "You watch nothing but the backs of your eyelids," he said. Then he smacked at Agron's hulking shoulders as he felt the man grow heavy on top of him once more. "No," he groused. "Up, chores, life, market." He thrashed about half heartedly under the enormous weight. "Goats."

Agron rumbled deep in his chest and it spread gooseflesh over Nasir's skin, causing his nipples to tighten even now, years into their life together. He raised himself on his own elbows to smile into Nasir's eyes. "The goats can wait. I would have you warm before you start your day."


	5. Conquer

The shriek echoed through the valley, followed by Nasir's belly laugh, so Agron waved the swollen Sibyl back to her chair before the loom and meandered over the small hill to the goat pen. He first searched for Nasir as he crested the rise, he had to, there was no curbing that habit, even hearing him laughing and knowing he could not physically make the noise that had announced the distress. His love stood facing away from him and Agron took the moment to admire the dark red that glinted in his longer hair from days in the afternoon sun, the strength across his deeply tanned shoulders that still shook with laughter, the proud spread of his feet and his fists on his hips. 

So that was no reason for anyone but Agron to shriek.

He scanned the fence, looking for breaks in the perimeter, but everything looked sound. The goats looked unbothered, none downed by injury or intruder like the wolf they had to kill their first month in the vale. His brows quirked together. He looked back to Nasir, following his eyeline to where one small goat stood a bit higher than the others-

Then he doubled over with the power of his own laughter. 

"Everyone alive?" Sibyl called from down the hill. 

Agron flapped a hand at her, opposite forearm braced across his knees. By the time he straightened, he was near tears. 

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Laeta was crying from where she was crouched near the center of the enclosure. "Agron?!" she called when she heard his booming laugh. Her voice was high and rough, and Agron had to strain very hard to compose himself. She had a kid standing on her head. One of the white and brown ones. On her head. "Agron get it off!"

"Go ahead," Nasir called, still laughing, "you like her better."

"Stop that, we all love you Laeta, I swear."

"I don't care," she cried, "just get it off!" She would not move.

Nasir laughed so hard, he clutched his stomach and sat down. 

"The two of you are both horrid, putrid barbarians and I curse the day I ever said I'd stay with you!" she hollered, then let out a shrill squeal and curled further into herself as the goat began nosing about in her hair.

Agron could see the scattered wildflowers in front of her. She liked to gather bouquets for Sibyl now that they had all decided the girl was too round to go far from the house. He could see how she must have crouched down to grasp another and the baby had only seen another mountain to conquer. He shook his head at his mischievous and uncaring lover, then strode over and swept the kid off Laeta's shoulders with one hand. 

The moment she was off, the redhaired woman scrambled away on hands and knees before flopping onto her backside and panting up at Agron.

"Come, little one, back to your mother," he cooed at the brat. "And from now on we shall call you 'Krönchen.'" He turned to Laeta. "That means 'little crown!'" He lightly grasped one of Krönchen's legs and waved a hoof at her. She merely blew her hair out of her eyes and glared, face adorably and unattractively pink. 

"Thank you," she blew out, still able to be haughty after almost a year as a rebel. "For liking me best!" she hollered, leaning to the side to include the still laughing Nasir. She rose to her feet and strode away up the hill, grumbling the whole way. 

Nasir had collapsed onto his back, still shaking with laughter. "You are an awful person," Agron said when he stood over him.

"I know," his Syrian lover crowed, "but you did not see it happen!"

"She will be angry with you for weeks now."

"Oh, I'll draw a bath just for her once the sun has gone down," he said dismissively.

Agron released the little goat with a shove toward the rest of the herd then grunted as he crouched down to kiss Nasir's beautiful smile. He would never tire of their love. Nasir, for his part, arched up into the kiss, one hand bracing against the back of Agron's neck and tongue sweeping up into the action. He pulled him forward until Agron was on hands and knees over him. 

Suddenly, a weight hit Agron's back and he spat Nasir's tongue back into his own mouth with the punch of it. It took but a moment to recognize the four points of pressure, and for Nasir to howl with laughter once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* Sibyl and Gannicus' son's name is Felix. I dunno how realistic it is to envision them crossing the mountains, finding or building a house and gathering a small herd in nine months' time, but the idea won't leave me alone.


End file.
